1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging for compact discs and, more particularly, to a one piece package having foldable flaps that engage one another in surrounding relation with the disc to form a rigid chamber that protects the disc from damage during storage and handling of the package where the folded surfaces of the package are removed from contact with the readable surface of the disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of compact discs ("CD's") for storing digitally recorded music and read-only memory (ROM) for computers has created a demand for packaging CD's for storage and handling that is economical to manufacture and environmentally sound. Initially, CD's were stored in a rigid plastic container known as a "jewel box". The jewel box was desirable because it formed a rigid container in which the surrounding plastic walls of the container are removed from contact with the readable surface of the disc containing the recorded music or computer data.
A conventional jewel box includes a hinged cover that is snapped in place at one edge to provide sufficient access to insert and remove the disc from the storage chamber. The disc is not slid into position between overlying layers; instead, the lid of the jewel box is opened and the disc is placed on the exposed base of the plastic container. At no time during insertion or removal of the disc or storage of the disc does the readable portion contact the surface of the container. The peripheral edge of the disc not containing recorded data contacts the container to restrain lateral movement of the disc in the box. The readable portion does not contact any surrounding surface of the box.
The jewel box construction provides a number of desirable features for the storage and handling of compact discs. Nevertheless, its advantages are regarded as being substantially outweighed by the current recognition that the plastic material is not recyclable. Disposal of a plastic jewel box presents ecological problems that demand an alternate construction.
As an alternative to the plastic jewel box, a number of paperboard containers have been proposed for the storage and handling of compact discs, as well as floppy diskettes for computers. The proposed containers have the basic construction of the well known sleeve or jacket that has been used for many years for the storage of vinyl records. The jacket or sleeve is fabricated of thick paper or paperboard stock and is die cut and folded to form multiple layers in a wallet-style pocket open at only one end into which the compact disc is slid into position. One of the essential features of the jacket is that the opposing walls of the jacket forming the sleeve or chamber must be stiff so as to resist bending.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,032 discloses a compact disc jacket constructed from a unitary sheet of double-walled paperboard. The jacket includes a base panel connected to side panels and end panels. The panels are folded into overlying relation and glued to one another to form a hollow chamber which is open only at one end. With this construction the walls positioned opposite the readable portion of the disc have multiple thicknesses of material which provides the desired stiffness to resist bending of the jacket. The interior surfaces of the double-walled chamber are coated to minimize wear of the disc as it is repeatedly inserted into and removed from the jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,217 discloses a compact disc sleeve package, also constructed from a unitary piece of heavy gauged paper, folded in a manner to form an envelope having a sleeve portion and a folding front cover. The cover has a flap which tucks into a slot cut into the sleeve portion. As with all compact disc holders fabricated of paper, the exterior surfaces are printed with any desired information which is not possible with the plastic jewel box. The integral square sections of the die cut paper are folded along fold lines to form the envelope having a restricted opening through which the disc is slid into the sleeve portion. The opening is sealed by the envelope-style flap. Again, with the envelope-style construction, the readable side of the disc contacts the interior pocket walls as it is inserted and removed from the sleeve and during storage in the sleeve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,083, the compact disc is positioned in a sleeve having three folded panels. One of the panels is folded into overlying relation with the readable portion of the disc. The sleeve is then inserted into the pocket of a separate envelope, also formed by die cutting a single unitary sheet of paperboard stock. The sleeve containing the CD is slipped into the open pocket of the envelope. The open pocket is closed by folding a closure panel over the pocket and into a slot of an underlying panel. The overlying layers of the sleeve and envelope provide a multiple walled enclosure pressed against the readable surface of the disc.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,831 and 5,255,785 are further examples of envelopes and packages fabricated from a unitary piece of paperboard stock which is die cut and folded to form panels. The panels are folded along crease lines to form a protective envelope with a restricted opening through which a floppy computer disk is slid into and out of position.
The above described embodiments of sleeves and jackets for a compact disc include pockets open only at one end through which the CD is inserted and removed. An alternate construction to the envelope or wallet-style holder for a disc-like object is disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 759,809. A record package is formed from a unitary sheet of corrugated paper having a rectangular base with flaps extending from each side of the base. The record is positioned on the rectangular base. The side flaps are folded into overlying relation with the record and secured to one another to close the package and rigidly hold the record in place. This avoids the problem of sliding the record on the surface of the paper to insert and remove it from the package. However, the folded flaps when engaged to one another to close the package are pressed against the surface of the record.
It is also been proposed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,240, to utilize a container having the configuration of a jewel box with a piece of foam material secured to the base of the box. A cutout portion of the foam is secured to the lid. The object to be protected is positioned in the recessed area of the foam on the base. When the lid is closed the foam cutout portion overlies the object on the base to provide a cushioned enclosure of the object within the box.
The above described prior art paperboard packaging for compact discs is an alternative to the plastic jewel box. However, the paperboard package requires the readable portion of the disc to be slid in contact with the interior surface of the package. During storage and handling of the package, the readable portion of the disc is also in contact with the package. Over a period of time this creates wear of the readable portion of the disc.
Therefore, there is need for a compact disc package fabricated of paperboard stock, as a substitute for plastic containers, die cut to form an enclosure which protects the disc and removes the disc readable surface from contact with the interior surface of the package when it is inserted and removed and when stored in the package for handling.